Anything Is Possible
by Pricat
Summary: Two huma/Poke hybrids meet and become friends but learn that through courage and friendship, they can do anything and face challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was inspired by an amazing pic on DA that Inyunaruto365's brother drew of her, him, me and my sister as human/Pokemon hybrids and it made me wanna write a story but hope he likes it.**

**It's about two misfit human/Pokemon hybrids who meet and befriend each other. **

* * *

It was an normal day in Pallet Town but somebody was wandering the streets of the town alone as it was a Pokemon but different than anyt a trainer had seen before.

It was a Chaoboo with red skin, long chestnut brown hair, hazel eyes and slender but wore black trousers and sneakers but the other Pokemon didn't accept her as they called her freak and Pikachus had tried to shock her.

But she saw a strange gitl on a swing with dark blue skin, long black hair and wore glasses but was looking sad as she too was a human Pokemon but was lonely.

"H-Hey there.

Why so afraid of me?" Leah asked her.

But then a blast of dragon fire emitted from her mouth but Leah blocked it using a move but the dragon type Pokemon was in awe.

"You're like me.

A hybrid of human and Pokemon.

What's your name?" she said softly.

"Leah, Leah Roberts." she answered.

"I'm Carley." the dragon type Pokemon said.

"Wow cute name.

I live with my brother.

We wanna go on adventures.

What about you?|" she asked.

Carley was about to respond when she heard somebody call her name.

Leah saw it was a human and Pokemon hybrid but was a young girl about eleven with long blond hair with a flame tip but she saw that Carley and the girl had the same colour of eyes.

"You forgot your long cane sis." she said.

Carley then took the long cane from her younger sister but she saw her leave.

"That's my sister Molly.

She helps me.

But most of the other people in the village are scared of us." she said.

Leah understood as she wanted to go to her and David's house but Carley was curious and went with her but saw Molly fighting a green furred Pokemon/human hybrid wearing red glasses over his eyes and Leah smiled knowing it was David Molly was fighting.

But they stopped but Molly was exhausted.

"Wow that was fun." David said.

Molly nodded in reply.

But David was staring at Carley.

"Wow another kid like us.

Leah must've found her." he thought.

"That's Carley.

She's a dragon type Pokemon and human hybrid.

She's cool." Leah said.

Molly laughed seeing her older sister's eyes widen.

"Y-You think I'm cool?" she asked.

Leah nodded but saw Team Galattic show up but took Molly but knew it was to take her to a place for Pokemon like her but Carley felt bad but Leah knew it would be okay.

"They'll give her a trainer.

They'll take care of her.

We don't have trainers." Leah reassured her.

She then saw Carley had a backpack with her that had Shrek over it that made David smile knowing Leah was the same but they then went into the house but David then got an e-mail from Molly telling them about her sister.

Leah understood as David was reading it out to her.

She understood as she was hungry...


	2. Taming Her First Pokemon

**a/n**

**Here's more and just for Inyunaruto365 as she enjoyed the first chapter.**

* * *

Leah noticed that Carley was quiet but understood knowing that she was scared but wanted to befriend her as the young human/chaoboo thought she was cool.

"Hey you hungry?

It's okay.

Moly told me everything about you.

She sent us an e-mail." she said.

The human and dragon hybrid Pokemon relaxed hearing Molly was safe and her new trainer was nice but knew her sister would want to be with a trainer and go on wild adventures along with helping him or her earn badges but Leah wondered why the dragon type hybrid wouldn't want a trainer too.

"I'm not that brave.

A trainer would want a Pokemon that's brave." she answered.

"That's not true Carley.

Ash treats his Pokemon nicely." David said.

Leah was mearly going to use Air Slash on him.

Carley smiled a little revealing sharp fangs.

Leah was in awe at this but heard her yawn as the sun set.

"We should get some rest." Leah said.

David agreed.

They were going to be in the tournament tomorrow.

Leah then showed Carley to a guest room but the human and dragon type hybrid yawned as she closed the door but she changed into pyjamas but pulled out her Shrek plush that she slept with as it made her feel safe to sleep.

Leah thought that was cute as she left her to sleep.

* * *

That morning, David was outside training and getting ready for the tournament but knew Leah was making breakfast but came inside but he was good at taming Ghost Pokemon as he'd done it before once in the Viridan Forest but wondered what his sister could tame but had a feeling Carley could tame dragon type Pokemon.

He then came inside but Leah was hanging upside down using her pointed tail.

She had made breakfast but was playing around and having fun but heard somebody laugh as Carley entered the room.

"Morning guys what's going on?" she asked them.

"We're getting ready for a tournament today in Pallet Town.

It's gonna bw awesome." she said.

"I know you guys will do great." she said eating.

Leah hugged her but she laughed.

"Your scales are tickling me!" she said.

"I-I'm sorry!" Carley said.

"Hey it's okay." Leah said.

"I don't want to hurt you." she said.

David wondered what that meant.

But Leah shrugged as they left.

But Carley felt a strange aura as they were at the tournament but saw a Dragonite try to lunge at Leah while not in a battle but it made her angry.

"Draco Fury!" she roared as fire engulfed both of them.

Leah was in awe.

But she saw the Dragonite whimper as it was hurt.

Carley then healed it.

But it was licking her back.

"Woe you tamed it.

It's a wild one too.

I think you should keep it." David told her.

He gave her a Poke Ball.

The Dragonite then went inside it.

"You're one of us now Carley." Leah said.

David smiled at this as they were in the finals.

Carley liked these two.

"I should stay with you guys." she thought.


	3. Healing Riolu

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**I know she and her brother David will enjoy.**

* * *

Giovanni was curious about the three human/Pokemon hybrids that had won the tournament in Pallet Town but was in awe at their strength and wanted them to help him.

He then saw somebody enter as it was another human and Pokemon hybeid but was a Mew but she had been adopted by Giovanni as his own so she felt like she had to obey him.

* * *

Leah was wandering through the forest but saw her brother with something in his arms as it was an injured Riolu but she smiled knowing he loved Riolu and their evolved form Lucario.

But David had somehow made a connection with it through Aura but Leah was in awe but he was sad for some reason.

"It's trainer abandoned it because it wasn't strong.

That makes me so angry!" he said.

Leah nodded but knew he wanted to go to the Pokemon Center to have Nurse Joy look at it but was afraid knowing what the people of Pallet Town thought of them but David had a determined look in his eyes and understood seeing him go.

She then went with him but was sad.

That was the reason they never wanted trainers.

Because of being rejected by them.

She then entered with David but saw Nurse Joy look worried.

"What happened to this poor Riolu?

Did you do this?" she asked.

David shook his head.

"No way would we do that!

I found him like this in a forest.

His trainer abandoned him.

That makes me angry!" he said.

His eyes glowed but calmed down.

Nurse Joy felt safe around them knowing they weren't dangerous.

She'd been curious about them since yesterday.

Leah then heard laughter as she looked outside.

She saw her human and dragon type friend playing with her Dragonite and feeding it but David smiled knowing that maybe he could be a friend to Riolu when it recovered.

She then went to join them.

"Sup?" she asked.

"Dragonite and I were playing.

Flying over Pallet Town.

What's wrong with David?" Carley asked.

"Nothing's wrong with him.

He found a Riolu in the forest.

It's wounded and abandoned.

David thinks he can help it.

He wants to be a breeder." she answered.

They hoped the Riolu was okay.

But somebody was watching them.

It was Lucario.

He was curious about them.

But needed to earn their trust.

* * *

But Leah was relieved seeing Riolu was back to full health the next day but had grown attached to David but he smiled as he wanted to be it's friend and help it grow in confidence but they then sensed a strong surge of Aura as Carley clutched her head growling.

She had Aura and Dragon Aura but sensed a Mew was there.

Leah wondered why a Mew would attack them but David then saw it was like them but knew it belonged to Giovanni as Leah was angry knowing he had hurt them before and tried to take David away from her.

"So you're the ones my father's curious about huh?" she said.

"We have no plans to help that monster!" Leah roared.

David was nervous knowing his sister was still upset over what Giovanni had tried to do when he first found about human and Pokemon hybrids but he then saw somebody join Leah which made David smile.

"Lucario!

What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Protecting you guys.

We should go." he said.

He weakened the Mew using Aura.

Leah smiled as they followed him to their home.

"We will meet again.

Lucario won't always protect you." she thought.


	4. Beginning Their Journey As Trainers

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and some of it made me laugh.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Leah was making tea as David was with Lucario but Carley was with her as Dragonite was out of his Poke Ball but they were laughing as he was cute.

She knew that Lucario was a good friend to her and David since they were first human and Pokemon hybrids and had watched over them but he was curious about Carley as he didn't know a lot about her.

But he knew her younger sister was now adopted by a trainer and going off on adventures but he felt that it was time the siblings did the same but needed to tell both David and Leah his idea.

He knew they didn't want to be adopted by trainers as they hated the thought of being rejected or abandoned but understood.

He then saw that things were quiet as they were drinking tea but understood but Leah sensed Lucario had something on his mind.

"I do.

But I'll tell you later." he answered.

David knew it was to do with them.

He sighed as he went to train.

Leah hoped things were okay.

* * *

Leah was stunned along with David as they heard from Lucario that they should be their own trainers and go off on wild adventures but she hoped that Carley would want to be her own trainer too but they needed to talk about it later but Lucario sighed knowing he'd be watching over them because of Giovanni being after them.

He sighed as they went to bed as they had a long day tomorrow but he hoped that Giovanni didn't find out about this as he would be chasing them and he couldn't allow that.

He hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Later that night, Leah was still awake but went to check up on her brother and Carley but saw that the human and dragon type Pokemon hybrid was still awake but was nervous abour what Lucario had told them.

"Don't you wanna be your own trainer?

It'll be fun.

Besides you won't be alone.

David and I will be by your side." she told her.

"Yeah you're right.

I'm just not that brave." Carley told her.

"It's okay.

I know deep inside you are.

Like how you tamed your Dragonite." she told her.

Carley knew this was true.

She hoped that she could do this.

She then sighed falling asleep.

* * *

That morning Leah was already up but excited about the journey as they were going to become their own trainers but was packing her backpack with stuff she would need including a Poke Dex but she then went to get some breakfast but saw David was up and already packed but noticed Lucario was gone but knew he was probably making sure they were safe.

Leah agreed as she saw Carley join them but had a backpack packed with the things she would need as Dragonite was out of his Poke Ball as he didn't like it but he was her starter Pokemon but they knew this was a big step leaving Pallet Town and exploring the many Pokemon regions out there as they left the village but Butch had been watching.

He needed to report back to Giovanni...


	5. Discovering A Rare Talent

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and Black and White but they're on their adventures but hope you like but hope you like.**

* * *

David sighed as they were camping out in the Viridan Forest as they were starting their adventures but hoped things would be okay but they then saw a Butterfree but Leah smiled seeing Carley entranced by it as she smiled at her friend as it was on her shoulder but David nearly scared it away.

"I like bugs especially butterflies." she told her.

But David then saw her let it go.

"You should've captured it." he said.

"It's okay guys.

Maybe I'll capture it another time.

Besides we're travelling around the world." she said.

Leah nodded but sensed somebody was watching them as it was Gary but he'd heard about these strang hybrid Pokemon but wanted to adopt one of them so he'd be the strongest Pokemon trainer in the world.

He then sent a Vulpix to attack them but David took it with a Shell Blade.

"Show yourself!" he demanded.

Gary then came out of hiding.

Leah growled as she knew what he wanted.

"You're not adopting any of us loser.

We roll without any trainers." she told him.

Gary then decided to fight Leah for this.

He then was in awe seeing Leah's moves.

"I might not be able to adopt you guys." he said.

David then saw him leave.

Leah high fived her.

* * *

But Butch and Cassidy then found the three hybrid Pokemon but David was annoyed as he hated Giovanni but knew they wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted but had snared Leah making Carley mad as suddenly she saw a horde of Butterfrees helping her but David was stunned seeing this as Butch and Cassidy left but Leah was in awe seeing this as David broke her out of the snare but she saw her friend fall to her knees but she had a feeling she was controlling those Pokemon but still learning how to control it.

"That was awesome!" Leah said hugging her.

They then saw Lucario show up as he was worried about them hearing that Butch and Cassidy were around but Leah smiled telling him what had happened but knew the three had one rare talent they didn't know about.

"Yes Carley can control Pokemon.

That's an ancient skill.

You and David also have a rare talent." he said leaving.

David was in awe hearing that but knew they would be awesome trainers.

They then went back to the campfire...


	6. Making New Friends

Anything Is Possible

It was a few months since Tbree Pokehumans found each other and were on a journey to show the world what they could do as they were in the Kalos region plus Leah was looking forward to fighting the Gym Leaders here unaware you needed four Gym badges to face Tbe first Gym Leader in Luminos City annoying Leah.

"Hey we'll do it but be patient sis." David told his sister.

Carley nodded as she was interested in the Pokemon here but sighed as many people didn"t understand them, despite there being Pokehumans in most of the regions but saw a Pikachu there stroking it with a talon.

"Hey Pikachu, where are you?" a voice said.

They saw a boy in a baseball cap with black hair under it wearing a zipped jacket and fingerless black gloves on his hands.

"Woah Pokehumans!" he said as Leah understood.

"So?" David said as Ash was curious.

"They must be on a journey like us." the other blonde haired, glasses wearing boy said.

"Yeah we are." Leah told him seeing two girls with them.

"Oh that's Bonnie and Serena and we're Ash and Clement." the boys told them.

"Cool tbe dragon type Pokehuman is Carley and we're David and Leah." Leah told them.

"I see but maybe Professor Sycamore can help." Ash said.

Carley was anxious as she knew they might be able to trust them but were fol,owing them to Professor Sycamore's lab as they were seeing them shy as Professor Sycamore understood.

"It's okay as I heard about Pokehumans and that some regions have a lot of them meaning you guys can stay, if you want." Professor Sycamore said as Lesh understood.

Serena was curious about them plus maybe she could make friend's with the two female Pokehumans seeing the dragon type Pokehuman female shy.

"She'll come around, Serena right?" Leah asked the orange haired girl

"Yes but your friend is shy huh?" she said as Leah nodded.

She was unaware that as well as Pokemon, Pokehumans could go through mega-evolutions and they were curious about them.

David was talking to Ash and Clement as Leah saw her friend playing with other Pokemon but very innocent as Ash understood.

He wanted to know about them plus knew that guys like Team Rocket probably bothered them a lot and were knowing this was a safe place. 


End file.
